Fighting For Her Life
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Set mid S1. Veronica has cancer. At first she thought it was nothing, but she was wrong, very wrong. After everything Veronica has been through, can she survive this latest blow? *Complete*
1. The Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**This is my first VM fic. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Diagnosis**

"Veronica? Veronica Mars?"

The receptionist's voice breaks into Veronica's thoughts, and she looks up from the patch of worn carpet she has been staring at since she sat down in the office several minutes earlier.

Once Veronica is looking at her, the receptionist tells her. "Dr O'Farrell is ready to see you now."

Veronica gulps nervously, before she silently picks up her bag, and walks over to the door marked with an engraved plate, reading.

**Samantha O'Farrell, MD**

**Oncologist**

Veronica has to fight back her urge to run in the opposite direction as she turns the door handle, and lets herself into the consulting room.

As Veronica sits down opposite the relatively young doctor, she is greeted. "Good afternoon, Veronica. How have you been feeling?"

Veronica sighs wearily before she tells her doctor. "Fine." Dr O'Farrell only has to glance at her, and she adds. "The spot where they did the biopsy has been kinda sore, but a couple of Tylenol usually stops it hurting."

"Okay, it's good that you've been able to manage that with simple analgesics, the biopsy site should be starting to heal, and as it does the pain will ease." Dr O'Farrell tells her young patient gently. Now for the part of her job that she loathes. "I have your biopsy results here, Veronica, and I'm afraid the news is not good. You have a stage three carcinoma of the breast, but I believe we have caught it in time, and with treatment, I think that you can make a full recovery."

"I-I have c-cancer, are you sure?" Veronica stammers, shocked. _How can this be happening?! I'm not old enough! This isn't right._

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had the tests run twice." Dr O'Farrell tells her, she then offers. "Do you want me to get someone down here for you, your parents, a friend maybe, before I start explaining everything?"

"No!" Veronica says sharply, almost as a reflex. _They can't find out like this. I can't deal with them right now. _"Dad's out of town, and let me know if you find my mother." She adds with a clearly bitter undertone.

"A friend?" Dr O'Farrell suggests.

In spite of herself, Veronica laughs, and then by way of explanation she says. "I'm not exactly one of popular kids."

Dr O'Farrell reaches across the desk, and comfortingly squeezes Veronica's arm, just letting her know that she isn't alone. She then kindly promises her. "I'm going to get you through this, Veronica."

* * *

After several minutes, Veronica manages to regain enough composure to ask. "So what happens next? How is this going to go?"

Dr O'Farrell pauses for a moment before telling her. "With the type of cancer you have, we need to be aggressive with the treatment. You need to know right now that the treatment is going to involve chemotherapy, radiation, and surgery, and it won't be easy on you. There are medications that can ease the side effects, but you need to be prepared that it can be very difficult."

Veronica gulps nervously, but says nothing.

Dr O'Farrell stands up, and moves to the seat beside Veronica before she continues. "The first step is surgery, because there are multiple large tumours in both your breasts, the only viable option is a double mastectomy…"

_No! No! No! _

_This can't be happening! _

_I'm just a kid! _

_This can't be happening!_

"…once you have recovered from the surgery, you will need to start chemotherapy, probably radiation as well." Dr O'Farrell finishes quietly, seeing that her young patient isn't taking the news well; no one ever does, let alone a teenager.

Veronica's breathing get shallower and shallower, she knows she needs to calm down, but she can't.

_Why does all this shit keep happening to me?!_

_Why can't I just get a break for once?_

_I don't want to die!_

_But if I did, would anyone even notice?_

Dark spots begin to cloud Veronica's vision, as she starts to slip out of consciousness.

* * *

"Veronica?" Tap. Tap. "Veronica, can you hear me?"

Veronica rolls over, away from the irritating hand that keeps tapping her cheek. "Urgh. What happened?" Veronica moans as she slowly opens her eyes, the lids feeling like they are weighed down with lead weights, Dr O'Farrell's face comes into view, but nothing else is familiar, she is lying on her back in an uncomfortable bed.

Dr O'Farrell is quick to explain. "You're in the hospital. You had a panic attack, collapsed, and hit your head. But you're going to be alright, and your dad will be here soon."

_Damn it. He shouldn't find out like this._ Veronica just sighs, and allows sleep to claim her once more.

* * *

Keith arrives in a panic, imagine getting a call saying that your daughter collapsed in a doctor's office, which you didn't know she was seeing, or why, and that she has been taken to the hospital by ambulance.

He barges straight past the reception desk, and makes his way back to the nurses' station. As soon as he lays eyes on a nurse, Hailey, her name tag reads, he demands. "My daughter was brought here, Veronica Mars, where is she? Is she alright?"

The nurse waves away two approaching security guards before she tells him. "She collapsed at her doctor's office, and hit her head, we'll need to keep her here overnight, but she's doing fine. If you'll just come take a seat in our family room, I'll go find her doctor for you."

Disgruntledly Keith allows her to lead him into a small quiet room, where she leaves on the promise to return with the doctor who's been treating Veronica.

* * *

A moment later, Dr O'Farrell is sitting with Veronica, when Hailey comes into the cubicle, and tells Dr O'Farrell. "Mr Mars is in the family room, can you come speak with him?"

Dr O'Farrell signals for her to wait as she goes over to Veronica, and after waking her up, she asks. "Your dad is here. I'm just going to go have a word to him before he comes back to see you, can I tell him about your diagnosis? If you don't want me to-"

Veronica interrupts her by saying. "It's okay. You can tell him…" There is a pause before she admits. "I don't think I can."

"Okay." Dr O'Farrell says gently, patting Veronica on the arm before following Hailey out of the cubicle and into the warren of hallways.

* * *

Several minutes later, Keith is sitting opposite Dr O'Farrell in an equally small conference room. "When can I see, Veronica?" Keith asks, worried out of his mind about his baby girl.

"I'll take you to her soon, but please just listen to me, Keith." Dr O'Farrell pauses for a moment before telling him. "Veronica came to see a couple of weeks ago, she had found a lump in her breast, and she was concerned by it."

Keith's expression betrays his emotions as she continues.

"I ran a number of tests including a biopsy, and they confirmed our fears. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, Keith, but Veronica has breast cancer."

Keith nearly goes the same way as his daughter at those words. His daughter has cancer, breast cancer. His baby girl has breast cancer. Why is this happening to them? Haven't they been through enough?

"Keith? Are you alright?" Dr O'Farrell's voice breaks through his thoughts.

Keith can only bring himself to nod in acknowledgement, and then a moment later say. "I want to see Veronica."

"Of course. Just follow me."

* * *

As soon as Veronica's resting form comes into Keith's line of sight, he breaks into a jog, only stopping when he reaches her side. He tenderly brushes a loose strand of hair off her face as he murmurs. "I'm here, kiddo. I'm right here; everything's going to be alright."

Veronica rolls over tiredly to face her father before she enquires. "You know?"

Keith offers her a weak smile as he replies. "Yeah, your doctor told me. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't… I didn't… I'm sorry, Daddy. I-I didn't know how." Veronica suddenly burst into tears, overwhelmed by her situation.

Keith pulls Veronica into his warm, loving embrace, and holds her tightly as she cries.

* * *

**TBC...**

**How was that? Do you want me to continue this fic?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Surgery

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Surgery**

The next morning, Keith has barely gotten Veronica home from the hospital when she says. "I want to go to school."

Keith gives her an incredulous expression as he says. "But you only just got home, you have a concussion, you need rest, not to mention…" He trails off uncertainly.

"Look, Dad, once I start treatment I'm going to be missing tons of school, and…" She pauses. "I can't really explain it, but this, this is something I have to do. Okay?"

Of course once she's pulled the cancer card, Keith gives in. "Alright kiddo, but I'm driving you there, and if you're not feeling well, you call me straight away. Deal?"

Veronica sighs long-sufferingly as she replies. "Okay, Dad."

* * *

Almost as soon as Veronica gets out of the car, Vice Principal Clemmons approaches her. "Veronica, can I see you for a moment?"

With none of her usual banter, she tells him. "I'm really not in the mood for this today, probably won't be tomorrow either."

He is clearly surprised by her defeated attitude, but after taking a look around, he tells her. "I need your help. Someone's stolen Polly, our mascot, and I need you to get him back before Friday's game, without anyone finding out that he's gone."

"No can do, find someone else to do your dirty work." Veronica says as she starts to walk away.

Clemmons just sighs as he watches her walk towards the school, too focused on what he's going to do now to notice the slightly too pale of Veronica's face, or the generally weary way she is holding herself.

* * *

By the end of the day Veronica is exhausted, emotionally and physically, she really should have stayed home. Trying to keep up appearances, even around her friends was shattering. It's all she can do to climb into her dad's car, and mutter. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea."

Keith leans over, and places a soft kiss on his daughter's head before he drives away.

* * *

Three days later, Friday morning, Veronica is scheduled for surgery that afternoon, and she is getting ready to go to the hospital, and has just gotten dressed into a pair of track pants and a loose fitting shirt, when there is a knock at the door.

Veronica runs a hand through her hair before going to answer the door. "Coming."

* * *

A moment later she reaches the door, turns the handle, and opens the front door, revealing Wallace standing on her doorstep. "Hey, V. You haven't been at school in days, just wanted to check that you're gonna be at the game this afternoon." He pauses a moment, and after taking in Veronica's unusually dull appearance, he asks her. "Are you alright? No offence, but you don't look so great, V."  
Veronica takes a step back, letting Wallace into the apartment. "Come in."

_He's going to find out sooner or later, and it's probably better this way._

Wallace enters the apartment, and then follows Veronica into her small bedroom. He sits down beside her on the bed, and waits worriedly for her to speak. He can't help but notice the small duffel bag at the end of the bed.

"…" Veronica hesitates, not sure quite how to break the news to her best friend, eventually she decides to just bite the bullet, and get it over with. "I can't come to the game today, Wallace. I've got cancer, and today I'm meant to be having surgery."

Wallace's jaw drops so far that Veronica thanks it will hit the ground.

She continues quickly, not wanting to lose her nerve. "My doctor thinks that the surgery, along with chemo and some other stuff should get rid of it, so you don't really need to worry, I'm gonna be fine."

Once he's recovered somewhat from the shock, Wallace asks her. "What type is it? I mean there's lots, aren't there? Different parts of your body, and stuff?"

"…Breast cancer." Veronica answers simply, she then adds. "The surgery, cutting them off, it's the only way I can beat this." As she says this, Veronica drops her glance to the floor, not even able to look her friend in the eye.

Wallace's shell-shocked expression makes a second appearance upon hearing this, he briefly thinks about making a run for the door, but he can see that she really needs him right now, and he gently uses his hand to lift her face so that she is looking at him, as he tells her. "It's alright, V. It doesn't matter what you look like, I'll be here …you can't get rid of me that easily." He finishes with a laugh.

Veronica can't help but laugh with him, relived that he took it so well. Part of her, not part, all of her actually truly believed that he would walk away from her, and never look back.

* * *

Several minutes later, when Keith comes into Veronica's room to tell her it's time to go, he is surprised to see Wallace there, helping Veronica pack everything, keeping her smiling the whole time; he hasn't seen his daughter smile since she got the news. "Hey, Wallace, good to see you." Keith says, keeping the mood light for Veronica's benefit.

"Morning, Mr Mars. 'Just helping Veronica pack a few things up." Wallace says casually, as if he hasn't just heard that his best friend, the first friend he made in Neptune, has cancer, and she is having major surgery today.

Keith nods to Wallace in acknowledgement before turning to Veronica, and telling her. "It's time to go, kiddo."

Veronica's mood shifts instantly, and she quietly says. "Okay. I'll meet you out at the car."

Keith looks to Wallace, who nods in silent agreement to make sure she's alright, and bring her out when she's ready, before he leaves the room.

Once they're alone, Wallace gently asks Veronica. "Are you okay?"

Veronica nods quickly, and mutters. "Just give me a minute." As she walks into the small bathroom.

* * *

Wallace allows her some space, and a couple of minutes later she returns, her flushed cheeks the only outward sign of emotional turmoil.

"I'm ready." Veronica tells him in a hushed voice.

She goes to pick up her bag, but Wallace quickly takes it, and slings it over his shoulder, before wrapping his free arm around her, and then he begins leading her out of the apartment.

* * *

When they get to the hospital, Keith goes to start checking Veronica in, while she and Wallace sit in a couple of available nearly seats. "This is kinda crazy." Veronica comments, anything to break the silence.

"Yeah." Wallace agrees, but that is as far as the conversation goes.

After a moment, Veronica tells Wallace. "You should go, you've got school."

Wallace is quick to reply. "No way, V. This is way more important."

Veronica smiles at Wallace weakly as she says. "At least go once I've gone into surgery, you don't need to hang around, and besides, you've got the big game this afternoon."

Wallace looks confused for a moment, Veronica can almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to remember what she's talking about. He then says. "Oh yeah, that's today. It doesn't feel like it should be on today."

"But it is, and you're gonna go out there, and kick ass." Veronica says, and then in a lighter tone she adds. "I know you'll miss having me there, waving pompoms and spirit fingers in your face, but..." She trails off as she sees her father walking over with a nurse wearing theatre clothes.

When Keith and the nurse, Charli reach the pair, Charli quickly introduces herself to Veronica. "Hi Veronica, my name's Charli. I'm going to be looking after you before your operation. If you'll just follow me, I'll show you into our pre-op area."

Veronica and Wallace stand up wordlessly, and follow Keith and Charli into a too white room, only contrasted by pale blue blankets on each of the beds along the wall.

Charli shows them over to one of the furthest away ones, and puts down the side so that Veronica can sit down on the edge. She then takes a hospital gown out of the stand beside the bed, and instructs Veronica. "Can you just change into this, and I'll be back in a minute to take your vitals, and get you to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay." Veronica answers her, accepting the gown.

As Charli walks out she suggests to Keith and Wallace that they should give Veronica some privacy while she gets changed, and they agree immediately and follow her out of the cubicle.

* * *

Once Charli has left, and drawn the curtain around the bed on the way out, Veronica stands up, and quickly strips off her clothes and changes into the thin material gown. Veronica is careful not to spend any more time than necessary looking at, or touching her body; it just doesn't feel right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wallace and Keith get to talking while they are waiting for Veronica to let them come back in. "I really appreciate you staying, Wallace. I don't think many guys your age would."

"She's my best friend, Mr Mars. It sounds cheesy, but there's no way I'd be anywhere else right now. I just wish she had'a told me sooner."

"Me too." Keith says softly, but before he can say anymore, Veronica draws back the curtain.

Holding the back of the ill fitted gown together, Veronica looks pointedly at Wallace and her father as she warns them. "Don't say a word."

* * *

Charli returns several minutes later, and goes straight over to the bed, where Veronica is sitting with her legs hanging over the side. "Okay, Veronica. Once we've got these forms and a couple of other things out of the way we'll take you down to surgery."

Veronica just nods in acknowledgement, subconsciously shifting closer to Wallace, who is sitting beside her.

Charli picks up a clipboard from the stand, and begins asking Veronica a number of questions, standard procedure, and Veronica answers them all without emotion, until. "And what procedure are you in for today?"

No matter how many times she says it, it doesn't get easier. "A double mastectomy."

"Okay, and you've chosen not to undergo reconstruction at this point?"

Wallace and Keith both look at Veronica, shocked as she replies. "Yes."

Charli marks off several boxes on her clipboard before she hooks it over the end of the bed. She then goes over to the stand, and retrieves what look like a pair of thickly woven stockings, she hands them to Veronica as she explains. "These are to prevent clots forming in your legs while you're not moving around." She hands them to Veronica, and then pulls a couple of bands out of her pocket. "I just need to put a couple of id bands around your wrist now." She only takes a moment to double check the information on the tags, and secures them around Veronica's slender wrist. She then moves back over to the trolley, and bringing a small trolley with some kind of kit on it over. "Finally I'll just need to put an IV in your hand, okay?"

"Sure, why not?" Veronica says tiredly, putting her hand out.

Veronica barely even flinches as Charli inserts the large needle into her hand, and within a few seconds she's finished, and the IV is taped into place.

"Alright Veronica, can you just hop into the bed for me, and I'll help you put on the stockings, then I'll leave you alone."

Veronica obediently repositions herself in the bed, so that she is almost lying down.

Wallace climbs down, and moves out of the way as Charli moves to help Veronica pull on the stockings.

Once Charli has helps Veronica put on the stockings, and done a complete set of vitals, she tells Veronica. "You're all set, Veronica. An orderly will be in in a few minutes to take you into theatre. Just try to relax."

Veronica laughs quickly, she's about to have surgery, and they're telling her to relax, that's not happening.

Charli smiles at Veronica understandingly before turning, and walking over to the nurses' station.

When she's gone, Keith and Wallace move back to Veronica's side. They both sit down, either on the side of the bed, or on a nearby chair, and wait with Veronica in silence.

* * *

When an orderly walks over to Veronica several minutes later, she instantly tenses. Keith is at her side instantly, and soothingly says. "It's alright, honey. Everything's going to be alright." _Please don't let me be made a liar, please. _"I'll see you in a few hours, Veronica. I love you." He says as he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead

"I love you too, Dad." Veronica murmurs softly.

As he steps back, all Keith can think is. _What if this is the last time I ever see her? Why is this happening to her?_

Once Keith is out of the way, Wallace hesitantly moves closer to Veronica, and all he says is. "See you in a few, V." But his thoughts pretty much match Keith's.

Putting on a smile, Veronica says. "Yeah, now get your butt to school, and I'd better not find out that you lost the game, because you were worrying about me, I'm gonna be fine."

Wallace smiles in return, knowing that she is humouring him, and is actually terrified, but knowing that it won't do any good to say that.

As soon as they've each said their piece, the orderly moves to the bedside, and quickly gets ready to go. When he starts pushing the bed towards a set of doors at the end of the room, Veronica is surprised, but hastily hides that, and slides further down in the bed resignedly. As she catches a glimpse of her dad and Wallace, she thinks. _I've got to get through this. Please don't let me die._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd lovwe to hear your thoughts on this fic!_**


	3. The Recovery

******Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**Thank you so much to the wonderful few who've reviewed this fic, and to all the people who read it, it truly makes my day to know that you are all reading (and hopefully enjoying) my work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Recovery**

Almost eight hours later, Veronica is wheeled into a room, Keith is waiting there for her, and as soon as the orderly stops the bed, he moves to his daughter's side, and kisses her lightly on the forehead as he whispers. "I'm right here, kiddo. You did fine."

Veronica groggily looks towards her father, and mumbles. "Daddy."

Keith just takes her hand in his, as a nurse approaches them. She is quick to greet Keith as she starts organizing a number of IV bags, monitors, and other pieces of equipment around Veronica. "Mr Mars. I'm Tara, I'll be looking after Veronica this evening."

"How'd she go? She's still pretty um, out of it, is that-"

Tara interrupts him, reassuringly telling him. "That's perfectly normal; it can take a day for the anaesthesia to wear off completely. She's doing very well, her doctor will be in later to speak with you both, but I can tell you that the surgery went smoothly, and Veronica is doing very well."

Keith nods tiredly as he sits down in a chair near Veronica's bed, and takes hold of her hand comfortingly.

* * *

As Wallace is walking through the halls of the hospital, coming back to see Veronica, he bumps into Mac. Unthinkingly, he asks her. "Hey, are you here to see Veronica?"

Mac looks at Wallace, surprised, and he has his answer even before she tells him. "No, my brother fell off the monkey bars, broke his arm. What happened to Veronica?"

"Um, er, nothing. See you later." Wallace tries to back pedal, but she grabs his arm before he can leave.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Veronica?" Mac says slowly, determined to get an answer.

Wallace hesitates before he tells her. "She has breast cancer. I didn't even know anything 'bout it 'til today."

Mac's expression turns to one of shock and sadness as she asks. "Is she alright? I mean why is she here, what do they even do about that?"

"…" There is a noticeable pause before Wallace mumbles. "I don't really know how to-"

Mac cuts him off by saying. "Spit it out."

So he does. "Double mastectomy."

Mac does a double take, she hadn't expected that at all. She mumbles something inaudible, before saying. "I've got to get back to my family, what room is Veronica in? I'll stop by later."

"One eighteen." Wallace tells her, Keith had told him that earlier when he called to say that Veronica was out of surgery.

"Okay. I'll see you 'round." Mac says, still in a state of shock as she walks away, slightly dazed.

Wallace feels bad, but quickly pushes it aside as he walks towards Veronica's room.

* * *

When Wallace enters Veronica's room, as he goes towards her, he greets her. "Hey Veronica, how're you doing?"

Veronica turns away from him self consciously. The few brief times she has caught a glimpse of herself, she has quickly looked away, disgusted by the sight of her own body.

Wallace is hurt by her reaction, but he knows that she's going through hell right now, and it isn't about him, so he just takes a seat beside Keith, with Veronica facing away from them. He tells her. "I'll be here, whenever you're ready."

Despite his promise, when Veronica finally has to sit up a while later, Wallace struggles to maintain a calm façade. Her chest, although covered by bandages and a gown, is clearly flat, and even though he knew it was coming, it's hard to bear. It just makes the whole situation so horribly real.

He forces himself to wait a couple of minute, before he mumbles something, and walks out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mac had been sitting with her family in her brother's hospital room, but it had gotten to be too much to deal with, and without explanation, she runs out of the room, ignoring her parents puzzled calls.

Mac only stops when she reaches the stairwell, where she sits down on the top step, and breaks down.

* * *

Desperate to get out of the hospital, to get some air, Wallace moves past the elevator, and over to the stairs, as soon as he swings the door open, he sees Mac huddled up on the top step, sobbing openly.

Wordlessly, Wallace goes to her side, and sits down. And although he isn't far from tears either, he wraps an arm around her, and pulls her closer as she cries.

He murmurs meaningless comforting things as she cries out about how unfair this is, how it's so damn messed up, agreeing completely with her, this isn't right.

* * *

As Veronica watches Wallace walk out of the room, she breaks into harsh, painful sobs. Her thoughts racing through her head, hurting her.

_I'm disgusting!_

_Even Wallace can't bear to look at me!_

Keith stands up, and careful pulls her into a hug, running his hand through her blonde hair as she cries, wishing that he could save his daughter from the pain she's feeling.

* * *

Within a minute, Tara is by Veronica's side, having been alerted by the monitors. After taking a moment to assess the situation, she injects something into one of the IV lines, and Veronica quickly settles. She then helps Keith in moving Veronica lower into the bed as she drifts to sleep, when he looks at her questioningly, she tells him. "A mild sedative, we can't risk her tearing the sutures. She'll probably sleep right through the night now." She then suggests. "Why don't you go home, we'll look after her?"

Keith is hesitant, seeing his baby lying in the bed, too still for comfort, but he eventually agrees. "Alright, but you'll call if anything changes, right?"

"Of course, Mr Mars." Tara promises him as she starts checking Veronica's vital signs, and jotting them down in her chart.

After leaning down and kissing Veronica's sleeping form, Keith heads towards the exit, as he does so, he obliviously passes the stairwell where Mac and Wallace are still sitting, crying, emersed in each other's pain.

* * *

When Mac finally manages to compose herself, she looks up at Wallace, barely even noticing the tears still running down his face, and questions. "Why didn't she say anything? I mean this is huge. She was at school on Tuesday, I should have seen it, we're supposed to be friends, and I can't even tell that she has cancer!"

"You think I don't wish she told me?! Of course I do! But as completely fucked up and hard as this is for us, think about what it's like for her?" Wallace says frustratedly. She should have told them, but the current situation would be the same, even if she had; they'd still be coming to terms with the devastating fact that their friend has cancer, and that she could die.

* * *

Eventually, when they are both calm enough, Mac and Wallace stand up, and walk out of the stairwell, back towards Veronica's room. As they go through the door into the unit, Tara spots Wallace, and she tells him. "Veronica is resting, we had to give her a sedative, but if you want to sit with her, feel free."

Wallace just nods in acknowledgment as he leads Mac over to Veronica's bed, the room is dim, but they can still see easily.

Mac gasps as she lays eyes on Veronica. _Oh god. Oh my god. She looks so weak and small._

Wallace moves to the bedside, and takes hold of Veronica's hand as he whispers to her. "I'm so sorry, Veronica. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

They only stay a few minutes.

* * *

Dr O'Farrell comes by early the next morning, before anyone has arrived. She warmly greets Veronica. "Good morning. How're you feeling today, Veronica? A bit sore and sorry, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Veronica agrees with a weak smile as she raises the back of the bed, so that she is sitting up slightly, and even that sends sharp pains across her chest, pulling at the sutures.

Dr O'Farrell sits down in a chair beside the bed as she tells Veronica. "I just wanted to speak to you about the operation." She pauses for a moment before saying. "It went very smoothly, and I don't anticipate any complications from the operation, but I am afraid that it revealed that the tumour has spread to your chest wall, which means you will definitely need radiation as well as chemotherapy."

Veronica takes a shaky breath before she replies. "Okay. When's that going to happen?"

Dr O'Farrell pauses a moment, looking at Veronica's chart before she says. "All things equal I think we can plan to start adjunctive treatment in two weeks time, okay?"

"I guess so." Veronica says tiredly as she leans back against the bed, and lets her head roll to the side, looking away from her doctor.

Getting the hint, Dr O'Farrell gently pats Veronica on the arm, and says. "I'll be back to check on you later." She pauses briefly, before adding. "You mightn't realise it, Veronica, but you do have some very good friends."

* * *

The next two days go uneventfully, and Veronica is allowed to go home, on the promise that she takes it easy. And much to her frustration, her father, along with Wallace and Mac seem to be watching her every move, and making sure that she can't do anything, but take it easy.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic!**


	4. The Fallout

****

******Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful review, and to all the people who read it, it truly makes my day to know that you are all reading (and hopefully enjoying) my work!**

Sorry for the massive delay and the short chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Fallout**

A week later, with the chemotherapy and radiation start date looming ever closer, Veronica decides to go back to school for a few days, while she can. Keith is reluctant, but allows her to go, and so with Wallace and Mac watching over her protectively, Veronica enters the school.

She almost makes it to her first class before-

"Ronnie." Logan calls out as he jogs to catch up with her.

Veronica slowly turns around as Logan and his friends reach her, and she forces herself to stay calm as he lets out a shocked gasp and exclaims. "Shit, what happened to you?!"

Before Veronica can respond, Dick harshly says, not caring how much he hurts her. "I don't see the difference, she's always been flat, I just didn't think you could get nothing reduced."

While Mac moves closer to Veronica, offering her a small measure of comfort, Wallace takes a step towards Dick, a murderous look in his eyes. "Shut up, Dick. You don't even know what you're fucking talking about."

And then before Dick can rebut, much to everyone's surprise, Logan tells his friend. "Yeah, Dick. Shut up."

Veronica offers Logan an appreciative smile as she cautiously answers his question. He's going to find out eventually, everyone is. "I have cancer." She pauses taking in his stunned expression, before she continues. "I've already had surgery, and the doctor thinks that with chemo and some other stuff, I should be fine."

Then, just to prove his stupidity, Dick says. "Yeah, fine." He laughs cruelly. "You're gonna be flat and freakin bald, really fine."

Wallace and Logan both simultaneously launch themselves at Dick, and send him flying to the ground as they beat into him furiously. Despite all their differences they are both thinking the same thing. _How dare he?!_

Veronica and Mac, along with a few of Logan and Dick's friends, stand by as several staff members try to break the brawl up, it's no easy task, and by the time they succeed, Dick is covered in cuts and bruises, but it really doesn't make Veronica feel any better as she and Mac walk away towards their class.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon goes without incident, Wallace has afternoon detention for a week, but he swears that he would do it again anytime, and Veronica believes him completely.

As she and Wallace are getting into her car, Veronica hears Logan call out to her. She turns to face him, and before she can say anything, he says. "I'm so sorry 'bout what Dick said before, it wasn't cool."

There is an awkward pause, before Veronica says. "Thanks, for standing up to Dick. It was…" She trails off, before simply saying. "Thanks."

"No problem." Logan replies, and then unable to take the awkward feeling, he says. "I've gotta go, stuff to do. And um, if you need anything, you know you can call me, anytime."

"Yeah. Thanks, Logan." Veronica says gratefully, and then she watches Logan walk away before she climbs into the passenger seat of her own car, and a moment later, Wallace starts the car and they drive away.

* * *

As Wallace pulls the car into the gas station, they see that Weevil, along the rest of the PCH gang are parked at the side of the station, and before Veronica can tell Wallace to keep driving, he parks the car and steps out to start filling the petrol tank.

Within seconds, Weevil, surprisingly alone approaches Veronica's side of the car and taps on the window.

After a moment Veronica puts her hand to the door handle, and she swings the door open before she steps out to face Weevil. "Can I help you with something?" Veronica asks him quickly, bluntly.

"You've got cancer?" Weevil questions her, a concerned tone barely concealed by his tough exterior.

_Why does it even surprise me that the Neptune High rumour mill is working overtime on this?_ Veronica asks herself before she replies. "Yeah, what do you want to make a joke about it too?"

But then, much to Veronica's surprise, Weevil's expression turns to one of shock as he exclaims. "Shit! Oh fuck. I thought it was just another dumb rumour." He pauses before worriedly asking. "You're gonna be okay, right? I'm mean they have drugs and stuff that they can give you to get rid of it, don't they? Coz, you know, um yeah." He ends up trailing off, caught off guard.

"…" There is an awkward pause before Veronica tells him. "I start chemo and radiation in four days, and any luck in six months when I finish that, it'll be gone."

"Chemo?" Weevil repeats worriedly, he's seen family gone through it, and wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy; and not that he would ever admit it, but he does consider Veronica a friend.

At this moment, one of Weevil's pals calls out to him. "Come on Weev. Let's move."

"Gimme a minute, Te." Weevil says angrily, spinning around to look towards his mates momentarily before turning his attention back to Veronica.

Marginally surprised, Veronica nods slowly, needing a moment to find her voice so that she can tell him. "Yeah." There is another awkward pause before Veronica sees Wallace walking back towards the car from the shop, and subsequently says to Weevil. "I've gotta go, I'll see you around."

"…Oh okay, sure. See you around." Weevil replies awkwardly, not acting whatsoever like the leader of a dangerous gang.

Without a further comment, Weevil walks away as Veronica climbs back into the car.

"You okay?" Wallace asks as he starts the car, having seen Weevil talking to her and concerned that a similar incident to the earlier one could have occurred.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Veronica assures him wearily, she just wants to go home.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic!**


	5. The Treatment

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, and to all the people who read this fic!**

**Sorry for the massive delay, I really have no excuse, and I am sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Treatment**

Four days later, Friday, before the sun has even risen, Keith is busily working in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Veronica before she goes into hospital for her first round of treatment. Just as he is placing everything on their small dining table, Veronica wanders out of her room. "Morning, Dad." She mumbles tiredly, clearly having had an apprehensive, sleepless night.

Keith stops what he is doing and goes to Veronica's side, and gives her a brief kiss on the cheek as he says. "Big day today. How're you feeling?"

Veronica shrugs as she replies. "Alright, I guess." At this moment she notices the spread of food layed out on the table. "Wow Dad, you went all out, didn't you?"

Keith takes a moment to look at his handy work, namely numerous plates covering their table, before he says. "I guess I did, but Mac and Wallace will be here soon, and between them and us this will all go, mark my words."

Veronica laughs, momentarily forgetting herself as she hears her father's comment, before she sits down at the table and fills her plate with the delicious spread.

* * *

By eight thirty, Veronica is at the hospital, in the oncology ward, waiting for the chemotherapeutic drugs to be connected to her new central line, which was put in to - quote "prevent damage to your veins and make the process generally easier". Wallace, Mac, and Keith have all settled in around her, determined to stay with her throughout the treatment, no matter how difficult it gets.

Dr O'Farrell walks into the room, just as Veronica is reading through the pamphlets for literally the hundredth time. "Good morning, Veronica." She says warmly, comfortingly, and then in the same tone she asks. "How is everything going this morning? Do you know the plan for the next few days?"

"Right now, alright, guessing I won't stay that way though." Veronica says wearily, what else can she do? She then goes to say what she understands to be the plan. "Today I'm starting the first lot of chemo, which will take three days, and to add to the fun, radiation, which will go for at least a few weeks, five days a week. Right?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it. And I know that you are not happy about needing the radiation, because it has delayed the reconstruction procedure, but we have found signs that the tumour has invaded your chest wall, and we need to treat that directly before it goes further." Dr O'Farrell says seriously, somewhat worried that Veronica doesn't understand the full extent of her condition; usually breast cancer can be treated relatively easily, but hers is much further advanced than initially thought.

Veronica just nods sullenly. Why does this have to happen to her?!  
Seeing that Veronica is not going to say any more, Keith turns towards Dr O'Farrell, and he asks her. "Can we just get started? Waiting around isn't helping anyone."

"Yes, sure. Kaitlyn, your nurse today, will be in in a minute to start the infusion." Dr O'Farrell says as she turns to leave, and then just as she reaches the doorway, she adds. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate in having the nurses page me."

"Thanks doc." Keith says as Dr O'Farrell walks out of the room, leaving him, Veronica and her friends waiting apprehensively for the start.

* * *

Within half an hour of the start of the infusion of the chemo, Veronica starts feeling sick, despite medications given to lessen the side effects. When it happens, Keith and Wallace are away, getting magazines from the gift shop, and Mac is sitting in the corner of the room, dozing.

Veronica, suddenly weakened by the drugs, can barely move herself far enough to avoid throwing up on the bed, and as soon as it starts Veronica is seized by painful, intensive heaves, her body being brutally turned against its self.

And then Mac is at her side, holding her hair off her face, supporting her until the nausea subsides. Once Veronica is once again laying back against the bed, Mac presses the nurse call button, before moving back to her friend's side, stroking Veronica's hair soothingly as she bites back her own tears. This isn't meant to be happening. They're meant to be sitting in the back of class, ignoring the teacher, not sitting together on a hospital bed in the oncology department. She shouldn't have to watch as Veronica has toxic drugs pumped into her system to save her life. Veronica shouldn't have to go through this, she's been through enough already for a life time.

* * *

Wallace and Keith come back into the room several minutes later, and are taken aback when they see Veronica, doubled over in her bed over a basin, her body once again rebelling, despite having nothing left to expel, her face betraying how much pain she is in.

Keith steps forward and starts rubbing comforting circles on his daughter's back as she dry heaves, trying not to focus on the silent tears rolling down her face.

Feeling somewhat out of place Wallace and Mac back out of the room, giving Veronica and her father some space.

* * *

The next three days are much the same, only Wallace and Mac are at school through the days, but they still spend every morning and evening with her at the hospital, doing whatever they can to make Veronica feel even slightly better.

At school, those who know about Veronica's condition, which is thankfully few thanks to Weevil threatening Dick with severe bodily harm, bombard Wallace and Mac with questions and concern every morning when they arrive at the school.

Before Veronica started chemo, she made her father promise that people wouldn't be allowed in to see her, and he is enforcing that, leaving Logan, Weevil, Duncan, and several others with no option but to quiz those who can see her every morning.

And this morning is no different, Mac has barely stepped out of her car before Logan approaches her. "Morning, Logan." Mac says as she grabs the bag, waiting for the inevitable questioning.

She isn't disappointed. Within a couple of seconds, Logan asks her. "How is she? Is she still in hospital?"

"She got home yesterday. She's doing okay, considering." Mac answers somewhat vaguely, she doesn't want to risk that her friend's suffering will be the next hot topic making rounds of Neptune High.

Logan just nods in acknowledgement of what she has said, and he then walks away, knowing he won't get any more.

* * *

Several long weeks later, Veronica is sitting on the couch with Wallace, watching a comedy, trying to forget their present situation, when it suddenly rears it's ugly head as Veronica runs a hand through her hair boredly, and when she looks down, she is faced with a sizeable clump of blonde hair in hair palm, she pulled her hair out, without even trying.

Despite knowing this would happen, Veronica lets out a small gasp and starts to cry, this prompts Wallace to look away from the movie towards this friend. The words "What's wrong?" barely leave his lips before he sees the source of her tears. He silently wraps his arm around Veronica, and holds her comfortingly, whispering words of comfort as she cries, not knowing what else he can do.

* * *

Once she can finally calm herself down, almost an hour later, Veronica pulls away from Wallace, and almost inaudibly whispers. "I can't do this. Help me get this over with."

Wallace hears, but doesn't understand. What does she mean? "What?"

Veronica looks up at her best friend, and with a heartbreaking tone in her voice, she asks him. "I can't go through losing my hair slowly, I can't do it. Please just shave it off for me."

Wallace is silent for a moment, but he then awkwardly responds. "Okay, sure."

Without another word, Veronica stands up and shakily walks into the bathroom, returning a minute later with her father's shaver and a towel, and then Wallace and her move a chair onto the kitchen floor and wordlessly Veronica sits down and drapes the towel over her shoulders. Wallace briefly gives Veronica a questioning look as he plugs in the shaver, and she returns his look with a weak, but reassuring smile.

And without any further interaction, Wallace turns on the shaver, and then as carefully and gently as possible, he shaves off all her remaining hair, both struggle not to cry through the whole process, and at the end, it is all they can do for Wallace to embrace Veronica as she whispers to him. "Thank you."

* * *

When Keith returns home later that evening, he is shocked by Veronica's drastically different appearance, but after one look at the tears forming in her eyes, he quickly masks his shock and simply goes over to Veronica, and embraces her comfortingly, and they just stand there, holding on to each other as though for dear life for quite a while.

* * *

The next day Veronica calls Mac, and together they go out and buy several wigs for her to wear, in a small attempt to hide her condition.

* * *

Two weeks later, Veronica is having a good few days, the chemo isn't effecting her as much as it has, and so Wallace has set up a small get together on the beach so that she can catch up with everyone.

And once the initial awkwardness of the situation passes, as they sit around, laughing and joking, just for a few moments they all forget that she is even sick.

* * *

The next day Keith has to go pick up some files from the office, and much to his hesitance he leaves Veronica home alone.

"I'll be fine, Dad. You're only going a few streets away." Veronica had assured him, but the sight before him when he walks through the front door will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Veronica is sprawled out on the living room floor, her fragile, weakened form flailing uncontrollably, seizing. Her wig has been knocked loose, and it is now abandoned several feet away from her. At this moment it couldn't be any clearer that she has cancer.

Keith grabs the phone and dials 911 as he kneels beside Veronica, and desperately prays that she will be alright, but something deep inside him tells him she won't be, nothing ever will be right again.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Cliffhanger time. Hopefully you all don't hate me for the turn this has taken!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic!**


	6. Losing The Fight

****

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, or any recognisable characters. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, and to all the people who read this fic! ****Here's the final chapter, I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. And on a little side note this is the longest chapter I've ever written!**

Try listening to "Never Meant To Fail" By Alex Lloyd, I think it goes well with this chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Losing The Fight**

"The news isn't good, Keith." Dr O'Farrell tells Keith as she sits him down in the oncology ward's waiting area where he's been pacing ever since Veronica was admitted several hours earlier.

Keith scrubs his hand over his face wearily before he asks her. "What happened? Was it from the treatment? …Is she going to be okay?"

Dr O'Farrell pauses for a moment before she sadly informs him. "Veronica suffered a grand-mal seizure. We did an MRI scan to look for a cause, and…"

"And?!" Keith questions as he tries, and fails not to panic. What more can go wrong for his baby girl?

Dr O'Farrell sighs, and then she says. "We found a tumour in her brain, the cancer has spread." And then just to make it devastatingly clear to Keith, she adds. "We can keep her comfortable, but… the scans show that it has also spread to her lungs and liver, and the initial tumours have grown despite the radiation and chemotherapy. We're stopping treatment …There is nothing more we can do."

Keith just looks up at Dr O'Farrell with a numb, shocked expression on his face, he is too shocked to even speak. _How can this be happening?! It's not right, she's just a kid! I can't lose her too!_

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I truly wish there was more I could do." Dr O'Farrell says softly, she then asks him. "I need to go speak to Veronica, do you want to be there when I tell her?"

It is all Keith can do to nod weakly before he stands up and follows Dr O'Farrell towards Veronica's room.

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

I have been lying awake in the hospital bed for what feels like forever, waiting to find out my fate. Dr O'Farrell said that I had a seizure, they weren't sure why, so they ran tests, but since they finished the tests, and they brought me back to this freakin room, I haven't heard anything.

I decide to have a rest for a while, while I wait, I'm still so damn tired, they said that's from the seizure, but I think my body is just giving up, not so slowly failing.

But just as I close my eyes, my dad and Dr O'Farrell walk into the room, and it only takes one look at their grim expressions to know what's happening. I'm dying.

Dr O'Farrell starts talking to me, while Dad just sits down beside me and holds me close to him. I barely even hear what she is saying, all I can think is 'It will be over soon, it won't hurt any more.' I just wish that my dad didn't have to go through this, and that he didn't have to watch me die.

Dad probably wonders why I'm not crying, he just doesn't see it how I do, I've been so sick, I just want it to be over, it doesn't seem so bad to hear that it won't be much longer, a month or two according to Dr O'Farrell.

* * *

Several hours later, Keith finally brings himself to leave Veronica, and on his way back to the apartment to pick up some thing for Veronica, Keith stops at Neptune High. It's almost three pm, and he doesn't have to wait long before students start pouring out of the exits. And each in turn, as Veronica's friends see Keith standing out the front, they walk over to him, but it isn't until everyone is gathered that Keith heartbrokenly tells them. "Veronica had a seizure this morning…"

"What!?!" Logan, Wallace, Mac, Duncan, and Weevil scream at Keith almost simultaneously.

"…" Keith is silent for a moment before he says. "The cancer has spread, her doctor has decided to stop treatment …She's… she is dying."

Suddenly they all fall into complete silent, oblivious to the masses of people surrounding them, they just stand there, the most unlikely group ever, consumed by their sadness and grief over news on one person, a person who thought no one liked her.

* * *

Back at the hospital, as soon as her father has left, Veronica rolls onto her side, and as she curls herself up, she breaks down, crying, screaming into her pillow.

_It's not fair! _

_What's going to happen to Dad? I'm the only family he's got._

_And what about everyone else, Wallace, Mac, everyone? They've been here all the way through this, and I'm still fucking going to die._

_And why don't I care that I am going to die, to be gone?_

* * *

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, everyone takes their turns to visit Veronica, the ban on visitation now lifted. And last of all is Mac, and much to her surprise as she is sitting beside Veronica, Veronica quietly tells her. "I'm not scared, you know."

"What?" Mac queries, she isn't sure what Veronica means.

Veronica sighs tiredly, and she looks towards her friend before she tells her. "It's been so long since I got sick, I hate being so weak. I just want it to be over, Mac." She stops although she has more to say, seeing tears in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mac. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I just want it to be over."

Mac wordlessly moves closer to Veronica, and pulls her into a hug, and they sit there, crying together.

* * *

Veronica is released from the hospital several days later with instructions given to her and her father for how best to manage her failing health. Once they are home things cruise along much the same, just with Veronica requiring several extra medications.

* * *

But then after a little over a week, Veronica wakes up in the night, and as she is lying in bed, too tired to move, she realises that she needs to go to the bathroom, but she can't bring herself to awaken her exhausted father. Keith has done so much for her in the past months, he needs rest and she knows it, and so she chooses to hold it, but before she realises what is happening, she drifts back to sleep, only to wake up several hours later to discover that the bed is damp. _Oh damn it!_

With tears of humiliation and frustration in her eyes, Veronica calls out for her father, who comes running a moment later.

"Veronica? What do you ne-" Keith begins, only to stop when he notices the state of the bed. He then kindly looks at Veronica, and says. "Come on, honey. Let's get this cleaned up."

Veronica can't even bring herself to speak as her father pulls off her blankets and pyjamas, and then carries her into the bathroom. As Keith leaves Veronica sitting, wrapped in a towel on the edge of the bath, while he starts the shower and puts a plastic chair under the stream of water so that Veronica doesn't have to stand, Veronica out of the blue tells Keith. "I can't do this. I can't have you doing this, Dad. And don't say that it's just this once, cos' you know it's going to happen again." She pauses as Keith turns to face her. It's all she can do not to break down as she sees the heartbroken, weary expression his face bears. "That information Dr O'Farrell gave us, it said that there are services we can use, people to come and look after me."

"What are you asking, Veronica? Do you want me to start looking into that?"

"No, Dad. I want you to call them, and ask how soon they can start. Please, Dad, I don't want your memories of me to be this." Veronica says, motioning frustratedly to their current situation.

"Okay, honey." Keith agrees in a subdued tone. Starting hospice care is another marker of how little time he has left with his daughter.

Keith makes the phone call after breakfast, and as the receptionist stated, luckily one of their nurses would be able to come out and meet them that very afternoon.

* * *

And sure enough, just as Keith has finished helping Veronica get dressed and sit down on the couch, the doorbell rings. Keith leaves Veronica, so that he can answer it, and he returns a moment later with a relatively young, kind faced woman, who immediately extends her hand to Veronica, and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Miley Saunders. You must be Veronica."

Unable to help herself, Veronica replies. "What gave it away? The wig, the living skeleton thing, or a combination?"

Miley smiles gently and without missing a beat, she says. "No, it was your wonderful personality that gave it away."

Keith smiles inwardly, while Veronica looks Miley up and down appraisingly.

Eventually, Miley turns to Keith, and says. "Why don't we all sit down, and I can tell you more about the service and what we offer?"

"Okay." Keith agrees as he sits down beside Veronica.

* * *

A moment later, once they are settled, Miley gets straight to the point by saying. "I and all of the nurses understand that this is an extremely difficult time for both of you and your friends and family, and we will do everything we can to make it as easy as possible. One of the ways we try to make it easier is to lessen the number of nurses who will be working with you, we try to keep it to three, who will be myself, and two of my colleagues, Shane and Lucy." She pauses before going on to explain. "As your condition progresses we will be continuously reassessing the level of care we are providing, at first it is usually night nursing, and respite time, and over time that can increase to around the clock nursing care. Our service will provide all equipment, medications, and any necessary medical paraphernalia. We will do everything in our power to make sure that you are as comfortable as possible, Veronica."

After a brief moment of silence, Keith says. "Okay. Sounds good."

They continue to talk for a while before Miley assesses what equipment will be needed, says that it will be delivered later that day, before she leaves, promising to return that night.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Veronica's condition continues to rapidly deteriorate, and one morning, just as Miley takes over from Lucy, the night nurse, she pulls Keith aside and sits him down at the kitchen table before she says. "Veronica is becoming increasingly unstable, her body is starting to shut down."

"What are you saying?" Keith asks nervously, he thinks he knows, but he prays he's wrong.

"She probably only has a few days left, if that, in her current state she may not live through the night. I just wanted to give you some time to prepare yourself, I'm sorry." Miley says with genuine sympathy before she says. "I need to get back to Veronica, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate."

"Thanks." Keith murmurs quietly as Miley walks away, leaving him with his thoughts. _Days?! I thought she has longer. I'm not ready to let her go yet._

* * *

Once he has recovered from the initial shock, Keith stands up and walks into Veronica's room, as he enters it is still hard not to be taken aback by the volume of medical equipment in such a small space, but as he sees Veronica lying in the bed, he pushes aside his own discomfort, and he goes to her side, carefully taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he says. "Hi honey, how're you feeling?"

"Shit." Veronica mumbles in return as she struggles for breathe in spite of an oxygen mask.

Keith tries to give her a reassuring smile, but fails miserably.

After a moment, Veronica says. "It's not going…" She pauses to catch her breathe. "…be long now, is it?"

"No, sweetie, it's not." Keith says, his voice cracking with sadness as he leans closer to her and gently strokes her cheek in a small attempt to offer her some comfort. "I was going to call everyone, ask them to stop by. Is that okay?"

"…" Veronica is silent for a moment, part of her desperately wants to see her friends, but another part of her doesn't want her friends to see her like this, for this to be their last memory of her, but she also knows that she isn't going to improve at all, and this will probably be the last chance she has to speak with them. "Okay."

Keith leans closer, and gives Veronica a quick kiss before he stands up, saying. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you, sweetheart."

* * *

Within the hour, Logan, Wallace, Mac, Duncan, and Weevil are gathered in the Mars' living room, waiting for Keith's permission to go see Veronica, eventually he emerges from her room, as he walks over he motions for them all to sit down, he had not said much over the phone, and he knows that they need some warning before they go in. "Thanks for coming."

"Is she alright?" Wallace asks quickly.

There is a pause before Keith sadly tells them. "Veronica isn't doing well, I've been warned that she might not live through the night…" Keith takes a moment to compose himself before continuing. "I wanted to give you a chance to… to say goodbye, while she still can."

Mac wipes the tears from her eyes as she asks. "Well what are we waiting for? Can we go in?"

"She is so tired, it's probably better if you just go in one at a time." Keith says before he stands up and moves towards the kitchen to get himself a drink while they decide who will go first.

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

Dad has just come in and woken me, he says that everyone is here to see me, I know what that means, I'm dying. He helped me put on my wig and sit more upright in the bed. Lucy has left the room with him, I guess to give us privacy.

It's so hard to stay awake, but I force myself to as I see Wallace hesitantly walk up to the doorway.

He's never looked more scared, and I know it's because of me. With as much strength I can muster, I greet him. "Hey." But much to my frustration it comes out as barely a whisper. Maybe I should just let them do the talking?

"Hey, Veronica." Wallace says, his voice lacking its usual enthusiasm and energy.

I try to smile at him, but I'm not sure he can even notice it as he sits down on the bedside.

We sit there silently for what seems like ages, I don't know how I've stayed awake, but eventually he says. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, you're the first person here in Neptune who was actually nice to me. I never thought… even when you told me you were sick that we'd end up here…"

As Wallace keeps talking to me, tears flowing unabashed down his face, all I want to do is comfort him, but I can't even move my hand enough to hold his.

* * *

The next thing I know Duncan is there, in Wallace's place, talking to me, I swear my eyes only closed for a second, but obviously not. "…I'm so sorry for how I treated you, Veronica. I didn't have a choice …Mom told me that you're my sister, I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. I love you."

_Oh my god. Did he just say? Damn it, I hate this!_

"Say hi to Lily …I'm never going to forget about you, Veronica." Duncan finishes in a choked voice.

* * *

And then, once again I open my eyes and someone else is there with me, it takes me a second to focus before I realise that it's Weevil, part of me didn't think he'd come. I try to focus on what he's saying, but I only catch glimpses. "…lose mates before, this is different… …gonna miss having you around… …so sorry…"

* * *

I'm getting so sick of this. Now it's Logan, even he's crying, I struggle to listen, but I can't any more, I'm so tired, I just want to sleep. I am only vaguely aware as he gently pulls off the oxygen mask, and he gives me a tender kiss before returning the mask as I finally can't avoid it any longer and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I next wake up I am lying down in bed, someone is wrapped around me, I must have made some kind of sound, because a moment later they let go and Mac comes into view. "You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. Are you alright? Do you need anything? I can go get the nurse for you if you need something."

She's panicking, it doesn't take a genius to see that. Slightly energised by my nap, I am able to move my hand to hers, as I tell her. "I'm okay. Just stay."

After a moment she lies back down next to me, and resumes her hold on me as I fall back asleep once again, unable to keep my eyes open no matter how much I may want to.

* * *

Early the next morning, Keith is awakened from his fitful sleep by Miley. He looks up at her tiredly, and she says. "Veronica is asking for you, and her mother. I don't think it will be long now. If you can, you should try to reach her mother." Miley knows full well the relationship between Lianne Mars and her ex-husband and daughter.

"She wouldn't come. I called yesterday." Keith answers bitterly, hating his ex-wife with a passion, how could she deny her child the chance to see her one last time. But never the less he stands up and begins to wake the group of teenagers camping out on the floor, they would want to be with her, and within a few minutes they follow Miley back into Veronica's room and settle in around her bed in silence.

**

* * *

**

Veronica's POV

When I awaken, I am surprised when I discover I am not in my room. I am lying on a beach, with the sun beating down on me, I notice something out of the corner of my eye and raise my hand to my head, my hair is back, long, just like it was.

I leisurely roll over to discover that Lily is lying beside me. "About time you showed up, Veronica. I've been waiting here for you." Lily says quickly, and then she must have seen the confusion in my face, because she then says. "You're dying. You should've seen them all gathered around you, don't think Duncan cried that much when I died."

I start to panic. I haven't had a chance to say goodbye to Dad, to anyone really. I'm not ready. "I can't be! I'm not ready! You have to help me."

"You can't go back, rules are rules and all that drama. But it's not so bad, I would've given anything to get to have my family with me. It's really not that bad."

* * *

**Keith's POV**

I sit beside my beloved daughter as I watch her fading away, and as the monitor shows her heart rate dropping, her breathe stopping, I lean close as I whisper to her. "I love you, honey."

There isn't a dry eye in the room as the Veronica slips away, the room is tense with emotions, not just sadness and grief, but relief, she's finally going to be able to rest, she won't be in pain any more.

* * *

**Veronica's POV**

"Come on, Ronica." Lily calls to me from where she is now standing, and with energy I haven't had since this all started, I jump up and jog over to her.

"Where're we going?" I ask her curiously, relishing the feeling of warmth and comfort that surrounds me.

"It's a secret." Lily says jokingly as she extends her hand to me.

I take it without hesitation, and she leads me towards the rising sun.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two days later Veronica is buried in Neptune Cemetery, only a couple of spaces away from Lily. And even years later every day a single rose is left on the grave.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this fic. Hopefully you don't all hate me now.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought!**


End file.
